


With Everything

by QDS



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/QDS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinks leads to a hotel room, and Justin utterly adores his Boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July 2010 [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html), prompt 'Trust'. No spoilers, really.

It was a small but clean hotel room, and a dirty yellow lamp burned in the corner, washing the room in a mysterious glow. Luther had managed to remember to shut the curtains firmly before they'd made it to the bed. They were completely alone, as if closed off in small off-white cave.

Four pints apiece had led them there, and now they were perched on the end of the bed, Justin straddling Luther's lap. The larger man braced Justin's back while he unbuttoned Justin's shirt, and he was kissing that delicate, tingling spot just behind Justin's ear. It felt so fucking good that all Justin could do was speak, though his words were whispered and running together.

"Ohgodbossyessohgodohgodohgod..."

Luther chuckled, a rumbling sound like distant thunder. After he peeled off Justin's shirt, his mouth moved to Justin's collar bone, fingers falling to stroke Justin's hard prick, still trapped in his trousers. Justin whimpered at that, his hips bucking forward without him really controlling it.

"Oh, Justin, always so eager..."

"Please, Boss. Please, oh God, please."

Luther nodded. "Get the belt for me."

Justin quickly undid and drop the belt to the ground. Luther then unzipped the fly, and released Justin's prick, poking out determinedly through the space in his boxer, to the air.

Then Luther began the tantalizing teasing, rubbing the head of Justin's prick with his thumb, pulling Justin's foreskin down and up and over it. Justin's thighs trembled, and he grabbed Luther's shoulders, and found he could press his lips to Luther's forehead. He kissed the spot deeply, reverently even. The fact that he was even being allowed to touch John Luther, let alone be touched by him, was a miracle in itself.

How often had Justin thought of this? More times than he'd ever admit, even to himself. The immense admiration he felt for Luther had started a long time ago, and it had quickly become an intense longing when they'd started to work together. He'd felt like he'd been handed the orders to seek out the Holy Grail when the transfer had come through. Three times a week in writing, and how it was paying off.

It wasn't long before Luther was stroking him properly, forcing Justin to cling harder to Luther, digging his nails into Luther's shoulders. His breathing became rhythmic, and the pace Luther made was fan-fucking-tastic, but Justin didn't want to come just yet. He reached out to touch Luther's chest, still frustratingly covered by his shirt.

He met Luther's eyes, and murmured, "Can I, Boss?"

Luther looked at him, a bit cautiously.

"You sure?"

"I'm dying to."

Luther blinked, and he seemed surprised by Justin's words. They must have sounded desperate, but frankly Justin didn't care. He might never get this chance again, and his hands were burning to just touch the man, feel his skin under his hands, to fucking _worship_ him.

Without words, Luther eased out his shirt, and Justin swallowed, desire warming his chest as Luther's was revealed to him. The shape of his muscles, the gorgeous lines they made. Justin pressed his palms to Luther's pecs, squeezing gently at first, and then more firmly. An appreciative murmur burbled in Justin's throat, and Luther smiled with cat-like pleasure. At first he was stunned that he'd had that affect, but soon Justin's hands were roaming Luther's whole body, exploring, stroking, feeling the harder and softer parts and loving all of them.

"That's very nice, Justin," Luther said, and Justin's mouth quivered with gratitude.

Then he decided he could do better.

Justin dropped to his knees on the floor, and without waiting for a sign of yes, he opened Luther's trousers, revealing a lovely huge prick that, without any hesitation, Justin took into his mouth and began to suck.

"Oh God!"

Justin's eyes swiveled up to see Luther's head thrown back, and Luther's hand flew to the back of Justin's head, fingers curling in his hair. Justin felt proud of that, and he kept sucking with force, making an unrelenting pace. That made Luther moan and say his name, over and over again, and just hearing that kept Justin very hard still, his name being said, being wanted by John Luther; how much he wanted the man to want him back.

"Justin, oh God, let me..."

Justin tore his mouth away, and Luther mewled (Christ, the man mewled, like a kitten, and still sounded commanding), but Justin got up, tore his trousers off, and went to his backpack. The hand lotion that idiot of an ex Simon had suggested he keep with him was finally paying off.

Luther looked at him curiously. "Justin?"

For the first time that night, Justin grinned. He had a slight upper hand now with Luther, had his own plans, and he was hoping Luther would enjoy them. Now completely naked, he again straddled Luther's thighs. Slightly awkwardly, he reached behind and applied the lotion to his own hole. Comprehension was beginning to dawn on Luther, and he started to say that Justin didn't have to, but Justin shook his head. He took hold of Luther's prick, braced his other hand on Luther's shoulder, and began to push it against his hole.

"I want to."

Little by little, he lowered himself entirely onto Luther. Luther bit his lower lip, and he moaned deeply.

"And I think you want me to as well."

And there Justin was, riding Luther's prick. Up and down, back and forth, Luther's prick hitting all the wonderful spots inside Justin. Luther was grasping his hips and guiding him, but mostly Justin did the work. And Christ did he love it. Loved that Luther was letting him do this, feel this, that he was being able to take and give such pleasure with Luther.

He felt hazy, intoxicated not only by the sensations coursing through his body, but just the very fact that this was John Luther. All the dreams he'd allowed himself and the ones he hadn't, everything he'd wanted professionally and Jesus, even personally. All here in front of him, holding him, taking him.

_Oh God, he was having sex with John Luther!_

Luther occasionally gasped, bit his lip, closed his eyes, but his face remained mostly steady, as if even while fucking Justin, he was watching, assessing, thinking. The thought made Justin admire Luther even more.

And he took the challenge. He rode Luther harder, faster, and the man's composure gradually became undone. Justin surged closer and closer to his own orgasm, and he flung himself forward, grasping Luther's shoulders like a drowning swimmer to a life boat, holding the man's beautiful head to closer to him. He heard Luther's moans get louder, and felt his own emerge from his mouth, until their cries were filling the room, and Justin thrust down harder and harder and more and more, until Luther cried out his name, and Justin felt the name against his chest, which was the point that tipped him over the edge into that beautiful rush that exploded up his spine, across his chest, and right down to his feet.

For a long while, they panted. Justin was trembling from the orgasm and exertion, and it was Luther who lifted him off, lay him down on the bed, and got a towel from the bathroom to clean them both up. When that was done, Luther curled his body around Justin's and pulled Justin's head to his chest. Justin wrapped his arms around Luther's waist, still breathing hard, but finding the embrace very soothing.

"Bloody hell, Justin. Where did that come from?"

Justin laughed, though with very little energy. "It was always there, Boss. Just the first chance to do anything about it."

He nestled closer to Luther, wanting to stay like that for the rest of the night. Then he swallowed, and said what he felt he had to say.

"I'm not going to push anything. It's fine if it's just tonight, Boss. I promise."

He half meant it. It would be mostly fine. It wouldn't take away the ache completely, the desire for Luther. But he wasn't stupid either. How Luther was here in the first place was a bit beyond him, because it was clear to anyone he still wanted his ex-wife. Justin had seen Zoe Luther, knew she was a gorgeous woman...

Closing his eyes, Justin put the thought from his mind.

"I won't say anything, either. Not to anyone."

Luther nodded. "Don't worry. I trust you, Justin."

He wasn't looking at Justin when he said it, but Justin knew Luther meant it, and he loved the way Luther said his name them, so quiet and gentle and..._trusting_. Luther believed in him, and that meant more to him than just about anything in the world.

"I trust you too, Boss."

There was a long pause before Luther said, "Really?"

"With my life." Justin doubted he'd ever say that to anyone else ever again.

Luther chuckled. "How's that for a guarantee?"

He kissed the top of Justin's head, and more seriously said, "Thank you."

Justin could only nod, but he knew the thank you should have been coming from him.

\--  
End


End file.
